vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions
The Multiverse is the collection of identical, undetectable universes that have branched off from one another due to a quantum-level event. Each universe coexists with our own, but may operate under fundamentally different laws of physics. While the origins of the multiverse remain a mystery, it is known that some universes were created by witchcraft. Physical Worlds Earth Earth is the third planet from the Sun, having an equatorial diameter of 7926 miles (12,755 km) and a polar diameter of 7900 miles (12,714 km), a mean distance from the Sun of 92.9 million miles (149.6 million km), and a period of revolution of 365.26 days, and having one satellite. The Earth is over 4 billion years old and formed around the same time as the rest of the solar system. The Earth is the fifth-largest planet in the solar system with a diameter of approximately 8,000 miles. From space, Earth looks like a blue marble with white swirls and areas of brown, yellow, green and white. The blue is water, which covers about 71 percent of Earth's surface. The white swirls are clouds. The areas of brown, yellow and green are land. And the areas of white are ice and snow. The equator is an imaginary circle that divides Earth into two halves. The northern half is called the Northern Hemisphere. The southern half is called the Southern Hemisphere. The northernmost point on Earth is called the North Pole. The southernmost point on Earth is called the South Pole. Earth orbits the sun once every 365 days, or one year. The shape of its orbit is not quite a perfect circle. It's more like an oval, which causes Earth's distance from the sun to vary during the year. Earth is nearest the sun, or at "perihelion," in January when it's about 91 million miles away. Earth is farthest from the sun, or at "aphelion," in July when it's about 95 million miles away. At the equator, Earth spins at just over 1,000 miles per hour. Earth makes a full spin around its axis once every 24 hours, or one day. The axis is an imaginary line through the center of the planet from the North Pole to the South Pole. Rather than straight up and down, Earth's axis is tilted at an angle of 23.5 degrees. At all times, half of Earth is lighted by the sun and half is in darkness. Areas facing toward the sun experience daytime. Areas facing away from the sun experience nighttime. As the planet spins, most places on Earth cycle through day and night once every 24 hours. The North Pole and South Pole have continuous daylight or darkness depending on the time of year. Earth has seasons because its axis is tilted. Thus, the sun's rays hit different parts of the planet more directly depending on the time of year. From June to August, the sun's rays hit the Northern Hemisphere more directly than the Southern Hemisphere. The result is warm (summer) weather in the Northern Hemisphere and cold (winter) weather in the Southern Hemisphere. From December to February, the sun's rays hit the Northern Hemisphere less directly than the Southern Hemisphere. The result is cold (winter) weather in the Northern Hemisphere and warm (summer) weather in the Southern Hemisphere. From September to November, the sun shines equally on both hemispheres. The result is fall in the Northern Hemisphere and spring in the Southern Hemisphere. The sun also shines equally on both hemispheres from March to May. The result is spring in the Northern Hemisphere and fall in the Southern Hemisphere. Earth consists of air, land, life and water. The land contains mountains, valleys and flat areas. The air is made up of different gases, mainly nitrogen and oxygen. The water includes oceans, lakes, rivers, streams, rain, snow and ice. Life consists of people, animals and plants. There are millions of species, or kinds of life, on Earth. Their sizes range from very tiny to very large. Below the Earth's surface are layers of rock and metal. Temperatures increase with depth, all the way to about 12,000 degrees Fahrenheit at Earth's inner core. Earth's parts once were seen as largely separate from each other. But now they are viewed together as the "Earth system." Each part connects to and affects each of the other parts. For example: * Clouds in the air drop rain and snow on land. * Water gives life to plants and animals. * Volcanoes on land send gas and dust into the air. * People breathe air and drink water. The Prison World The Prison World is an alternative dimension that is very similar to Earth. The Prison World shares two similarities with the Other Side; the first being that they were both created by witchcraft, and the second being that they were both created as prisons. However, contrary to the Other Side, the Prison World is a physical realm that was created by a coven of twelve witches in 1994 as an exclusive prison for one person named Malachai. Whereas the Other Side was a spiritual world created by one witch as an all-inclusive prison for every supernatural creature. While the Prison World is known to exist as a parallel universe with many (if not all) of the same qualities as Earth, the Prison World was created with a temporal-loop that is constantly reverting back to the date May 10, 1994. Spiritual Worlds The Bright World The Bright World is a heavenly dimension of ultimate peace. The Bright World is a beautiful realm that is supposedly populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has successfully found peace. The Bright World is considered a "heaven" due to its similarity to the pleasant afterlife that is believed to exist by many religions. However, contrary to the religious belief that only saintly souls are allowed into heaven, it has been proven that this is not the case. While some deserving characters such as Alexia Branson, Jenna Sommers and Sheila Bennett were in fact welcomed into the Bright World, many undeserving characters, who were known to have committed malevolent deeds, were also said to have found peace. The Dark World The Dark World is a hellish dimension of ultimate misery. The Dark World is an ugly realm that is supposedly populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has failed to find peace. The Dark World is considered a "hell" due to its similarity to the unpleasant afterlife that is believed to exist by many religions. However, contrary to the religious belief that only sinners are damned to hell, it has been proven that this is not the case. While some deserving characters such as Katherine Pierce, Markos and Silas were in fact dragged into the Dark World, many undeserving characters, who were known to have committed benevolent deeds, were also said to have never found peace. The Ancestral Plane Limbo is a neutral dimension that is neither heavenly nor hellish. According to Genevieve, the spirits that reside in Limbo linger differently than the spirits of the other worlds. While it remains unknown if Limbo is exclusive to the French Quarter witches, according to Genevieve whenever someone (especially a witch) is consecrated into the earth they will become a part of the earth, replenishing its power. According to Davina Claire, while Limbo appears dark and empty, it is in fact populated by countless souls. She explained how she initially thought she was alone in Limbo until she "heard" the Ancestors begin to talk to her. The Other Side The Other Side was a neutral dimension that both heavenly and hellish. Contrary to the other dimensions, the Other Side was exclusive to supernatural souls and was thus only inhabited by various supernatural spirits. The Other Side is known to have been created by an extremely powerful witch named Qetsiyah, who intended this world as a prison for a man named Silas. However, the Other Side became a worldwide purgatory that imprisoned the soul of every supernatural person who died. With the exception of witches, all supernatural creature such as vampires and werewolves were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, where they were prevented from interacting with the other spirits on the Other Side. While this lead many of the spirits to consider the Other Side a "hell" that brought them unimaginable sadness, other spirits have been known to enjoy the Other Side and had viewed this world as a form of heaven. Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Witchcraft